


Право Геоклита

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Вулканский цикл [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Кирк и Спок проводят увольнительную в одной малонаселенной земной колонии. Как выясняется позже, в поселении действуют странные порядки и законы.Не стреляйте в пианиста) Написано в пору светлой юности в далеком 2005-м, потому и собственно)Ранее публиковалось в К/С сообществе на diary.ruP.S. Сорри... за многоточия... XD
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Вулканский цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766263
Kudos: 4





	Право Геоклита

**Author's Note:**

> Смысловое продолжение "Призраков зимы", которые, к сожалению, не сохранились. В них Кирк и Спок отправляются отдыхать на заснеженную планету Шанари, где попадают под сошедшую с гор снежную лавину. Кирку удается спасти Спока, но состояние того не позволяет продолжить путь. Чтобы дождаться, пока придет помощь, они останавливаются в заброшенной охотничьей сторожке, где каждую ночь происходят странные вещи: дом будто живет своей жизнью, а за стеной слышен вой невидимых псов. Найденный дневник предыдущих обитателей сторожки не добавляет позитива: оставшись здесь надолго, один из обитателей погиб, а второй сошел с ума. Когда под действием наводимых местом видений Споку становится все хуже, вытянуть его из их власти выходит лишь слиянием разумов, и как следствие этого - близостью. Двоих успешно спасают, но путешествие на снежную планету делает их ближе друг другу.

Кирк сидел на берегу реки в глубокой задумчивости. Вода перебирала звонкими струйками камешки на дне, то ли журча, то ли мурлыча, как большая довольная кошка, и это действовало умиротворяющее на капитана.  
Он размышлял об этом странном стечении обстоятельств, преследовавших его в последнее время.  
Все началось с их недавнего отпуска. Шанари, зимние пейзажи, снег… Жуткий вой по ночам и сводящий с ума странный дом… До сих пор капитан не мог себе простить этого опрометчивого поступка. Поэтому, когда им неожиданно выделили небольшой перерыв между миссиями, он уже не спешил с предложениями. И от этого произошедшее его удивило еще больше.  
Спок предложил отдохнуть. Кирк вспоминал этот момент, как один из величайших нонсенсов за все время своего бренного существования. Вулканец, старший офицер по науке, помощник капитана, Спок, черт побери, которого, как Кирк сам считал, он знает и знает неплохо, вдруг предложил… нет, не остаться еще немного вблизи какой-то весьма любопытной туманности и не организовать экспедицию для более подробного изучения какой-нибудь очередной перспективной в научном плане планеты. Нет! Спок предложил… спокойно отдохнуть на природе, в довольно теплом и приемлемом для Кирка (что воспринималось им как укор совести) месте на одной из немногочисленных в этом уголке вселенной земных колоний.  
Вулканец предусмотрел все: температура на поверхности подходила для них обоих, планета никаких природных катаклизмов не предвещала, кровожадных туземцев, жаждущих заполучить их головы для пополнения коллекции черепов в местном музее, тоже не имелось. Обычная земная колония с немногочисленным населением. Когда Спок назвал конкретные цифры, Кирк даже удивился, как в такой замечательном месте не появились тучи желающих осесть и обзавестись землей, домом. Ведь пару тысяч человек (а примерно столько тут обитало) для планеты, пусть и небольшой – это совсем ничего! Данные об основных занятиях местного населения дополнили картину местной идиллии: тут процветало земледелие и виноградарство, разведение коз и овец. Простая размеренная жизнь, как нельзя кстати для отдыха!  
Размышления Кирка о жизни были прерваны звуком приближающихся шагов. Спок возвратился из небольшой рощицы с охапкой сухих веток, явно предназначенных для костра. Кирк, не улавливая, для чего в такую жару может понадобиться костер, недоуменно наблюдал за тем, как его старший помощник складывает добытое на землю.  
\- Мы ведь не собираемся греться у костра, Спок?  
\- Не думаю, что при данных погодных условиях это будет логично.  
\- Тогда зачем нам хворост?  
Спок невозмутимо присел рядом с капитаном.  
\- Ни вы, ни я, капитан, не взяли с собой трикодеры. А о съедобности произрастающих здесь в диком виде плодов и ягод мы не имеем, к сожалению, никакого представления.  
Вулканец, несколько серьезней и сосредоточенней обычного (видимо от осознания своего упущения на счет провизии) смотрел на мелькающие речные излучины. И тут Кирка озарило.  
\- Я прав, Спок? Мы будем … ловить рыбу?  
\- Насколько я помню, этот промысел у ваших предков был довольно хорошо развит и имел даже промышленную основу.  
\- Да, все прибрежные районы именно этим и занимались. Но… а ты? – Кирк не представлял, что ему придется дожить до того дня, когда Спок заговорит о пище животного происхождения как … о пище.  
\- Я обнаружил здесь неподалеку один довольно интересный вид ягод. Если моя догадка верна, они должны быть вполне безвредны.  
\- И как же мы это выясним?  
Спок помедлил:  
\- Об этом нам станет известно не далее, чем через семь стандартных часов и сорок семь минут.  
Тут Кирк вспомнил из какой-то давней лекции, услышанной то ли в Академии, то ли от Маккоя, что любое пищевое отравление проявляется самое позднее – через восемь часов.  
\- Только не говори, что ты их ел!  
Вулканец, как и полагалось, промолчал.  
\- И что мы будем делать здесь, если вдруг они все-таки были ядовитыми? Спок!  
\- Я не вижу особых причин для беспокойства, капитан. Если бы яд был крайне опасным, он бы уже подействовал. Но я не ощущаю никаких признаков отравления. На данный момент.  
Поняв, что спорить с вулканцем – все равно, что спорить со стеной, Кирк оставил это бесполезное занятие. В любом случае, беспокоиться надо было раньше. Бросив взгляд на речушку, дно которой светилось камнями, Кирк скептически сощурился.  
\- Вряд ли здесь водится что-нибудь крупнее малька.  
\- Дальше по течению есть мост. Полагаю, его строили на глубоком месте и вполне вероятно, там нам удастся что-нибудь выловить.  
Капитан приободрился.  
\- Тогда нам лучше туда направиться прямо сейчас.  
Кирк подхватил свой походный рюкзак и, дождавшись Спока, зашагал вдоль берега в нужном направлении.  
Река, столь мелкая и каменистая у истока, теперь становилась шире и глубже, и течение было уже довольно сильным. Вскоре они увидели тот самый описанный Споком мост. Деревянная конструкция без каких-либо поручней выглядела построенной давно и прочной могла назваться только условно. Но воодушевления капитана это не уменьшило.  
По мелькавшим время от времени над водой серебристым плавникам можно было уверенно заявить: рыбы тут было много. «Хоть руками лови», - подумал Кирк. Но бороться с течением реки и добывать обед одновременно ему не представлялось заманчивым. Поэтому он отыскал другое решение. Найдя поблизости сломанное ветром молодое деревце, Кирк заточил его ствол с одной стороны ножом. Самодельный гарпун был готов. Оставалось дойти до середины моста и дождаться проходящего под ним косяка.  
Что, собственно, он и сделал.  
Пройдя по тонким дощечкам подозрительно провисающего над водой моста, капитан остановился с гарпуном наперевес. И как только серебристый косяк мелькнул в воде, Кирк молниеносно опустил его в гущу блестящего потока. Пренеприятный треск совпал со звуком удара о воду. Секунда – и ветхий мост оборвался и полетел вниз, увлекая вместе с собой капитана в бурлящий поток.  
Спок, что-то искавший в своем рюкзаке, мигом оказался у воды. По всем здравым расчетам, учитывая глубину реки в этом месте, Кирк должен был уже всплыть. Но его нигде не было видно. Понимая, что медлить нельзя, Спок, ориентируясь по уцелевшему концу моста, зашел в воду. Немного проплыв, он нырнул.

Странное ощущение обрушилось на вулканца неожиданно. В глазах потемнело, кровь застучала в ушах. Спок почувствовал, что теряет сознание, опускаясь на илистое дно.

Когда Кирк пришел в себя, он смутно разглядел застывшее над ним лицо. «Спок…» - позвал он. Но это был не вулканец. В глазах окончательно прояснилось, и капитан уже отчетливо видел человека, склонившегося над ним. Синие, удивительно внимательные глаза. Золотистые волосы, вьющиеся крупными кудряшками. Прямой правильный нос… Если бы он не знал, что это не возможно, то подумал бы, что перед ним стоит сошедший со страниц книги по истории Земли Александр. Тот самый, завоевавший Персию, основавший кучу Александрий – молодой, сильный и прекрасный Александр Македонский.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Приятный голос, спокойный, глубокий… с такой умиротворяющей интонацией, словно журчание воды. Воды…  
Вместо ответа, слов благодарности и всего прочего, более уместного в данной ситуации, Кирк выдохнул:  
\- Где Спок?…  
Неизвестный, казалось, ничуть не смутился такой грубости.  
\- Нырявший за вами - рядом. У него налицо признаки отравления, но он будет жить.  
\- Спок… Говорил ему…  
Картинка снова качнулась и поплыла. Кирк прикрыл глаза.  
\- Вам надо отдохнуть. Вы слишком долго пробыли под водой.  
\- Спасибо за помощь… Вы…  
\- Алкмен. Так меня зовут друзья.  
\- Джеймс Кирк. Алкмен… это греческое имя?  
Человек улыбнулся, вглядываясь в черты лица капитана.  
\- Вы… - Молодой спаситель резко опустил глаза. - Вам нужны силы. Поспите. С вашим другом все будет в порядке.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спите. - Тень грусти упала на красивые черты. – Джеймс… Кирк.

Кирк проснулся, когда местное солнце опускалось за горизонт. Его спасителя рядом не было. Зато Спок лежал неподалеку на траве. Рядом с ним была оставлена небольшая дорожная корзинка из лозы. В ней – сыр, виноград, яблоки и маленькая «амфорка» с вином.  
Сев рядом с вулканцем, Джим осторожно коснулся его щеки. В памяти сразу всплыли картины холодной брошенной хижины, укутанной в снега Шанари. Как все было похоже. Кирк позволил себе слабую улыбку: теперь инициатором был Спок. И спасать друга пришлось тоже ему. Но в итоге вышло все то же: судьба словно толкала их друг к другу, не зная уже, как понятней объяснить им… Джим замер. Что-то было не так. Точно. Спиной он ощущал чей-то пристальный взгляд. И от него по спине бежал неприятный морозец.  
Через мгновенье наваждение исчезло, и все вернулось на свои места, но беспокойство никуда не делось.  
От нового прикосновения Спок открыл глаза. Рука Джима дрогнула. Зачем он дотронулся до вулканца? Ведь теперь никакие миражи его уже не терзали… он сидел на вполне реальной земле с обычной зеленой травой и выпавшей с туманом сизой росой, прозрачными стекляшками застывшей на тонких листьях. Спок молчал. Каким-то неясным образом ему передалось настроение вулканца: гнетущая подавленность, чувство вины. О причинах он догадывался. Подтверждение не заставило себя ждать.  
\- Я виноват в том, что произошло.  
\- Ты не знал, что мост сорвется.  
\- Но идея с рыбалкой принадлежала мне.  
\- Я в любом случае пришел бы к тому же решению. Мы не знали растительности… - Кирк прикусил язык, но поздно. Лицо Спока посерело и стало еще мрачней и напряженней. Джим мысленно проклял себя за свою говорливость. Зачем было напоминать ему про ягоды?  
\- Этот просчет чуть не стоил тебе жизни.  
\- Но ведь все обошлось.  
\- Да, и это не моя заслуга. – Вулканец замолчал.  
Кирк решил перевести неприятную для обоих тему. Взгляд остановился на корзинке.  
\- Нам оставили ужин. Здесь есть фрукты…  
\- Я не голоден. – Спок прохладно отрезал. Но понял, что вышло почти грубо, и добавил: - Спасибо, Джим. Пока не нужно.  
«А ведь это уже было…» - подумал Кирк. Там. На Шанари. Только вот тогда причины были абсолютно другими. Но эти повторения…  
Решив не давить на вулканца, Кирк пожал плечами, в глубине души надеясь, что это выглядело достаточно равнодушно, чтобы Спок успокоился и не настолько безразлично, чтобы обидеть его. Вроде, обошлось. Джим взял яблоко из корзинки, усомнившись по началу в его реалистичности - настолько оно было … совершенным. Правильная форма, идеальный цвет – как будто оно было муляжом или голографическим изображением. На вкус, правда, оно не отличалось ничем от обычного земного яблока. Опасения на счет провианта отпали, и Кирк лег на траву с необыкновенным яблоком в руке, наслаждаясь картиной звездного неба. Спок же по-прежнему отрешенно продолжал игнорировать наличие снеди как таковой. Джим не настаивал.  
Подсознание каким-то удивительным образом само собой сфокусировалось на сегодняшнем незнакомце. Вернее, уже знакомом. «Алкмен. И все-таки как же он похож…» На кого? На греческую легенду? На одного из уже полумифических героев? Но откуда ему, Кирку, было знать, что именно так должен был выглядеть Александр? Абсурд… И все же, все же…

Ночь словно упала с небес, быстро и неожиданно.

Кирк не спал. Ему не хотелось. И ощущение, все то же, знакомое и тревожное, не покидало его до самого расцвета.  
Взгляд. Взгляд зорких выжидающих глаз.

Утро было после. В немом ожидании чего-то Кирк и не заметил его наступления.

С расцветом и алыми лучами встающего из-за горизонта «солнца» пришел и Алкмен. Его правильные и немного суровые черты лица в этом смутном свете казались мистическими и неестественно заостренными. Но стоило подойти ближе, и миражи растворились. Все то же открытое лицо, те же внимательные глаза, красивый четко очерченный рот…  
Кирк отвлекся от мыслей. Почему-то сегодня Алкмен казался ему еще необычней, чем во время их первой встречи.  
\- Уже проснулись?  
Легкая улыбка шла ему.  
\- Да. Спасибо за ужин.  
\- Вам уже лучше?  
Джим кивнул, краем глаза наблюдая за Споком. Вулканец сидел неподвижно, словно каменный истукан.  
Алкмен перехватил этот взгляд. И лицо его изменилось. Больше он не улыбался Кирку. Говорить он старался больше в сторону, нежели обращаясь к кому-то конкретно. Лучистый взгляд потускнел.  
\- Вчера я решил не спрашивать у вас… но, если можно, спрошу сегодня.  
\- Конечно, - дружелюбно отозвался Кирк.  
\- Вы, я понял, новые переселенцы… - что-то странное в голосе. Волнение?  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
\- Не совсем. Мы всего лишь решили немного отдохнуть тут…  
\- А… - Алкмен засмеялся с непонятным облегчением. – Гости!  
Капитан сверкнул широкой улыбкой в ответ.  
\- Похоже на то.  
Спок не вмешивался в разговор. Казалось, вулканца вообще нет в этом времени-пространстве, он где-то в другом, одному ему известном месте. Но Кирка не удивляла эта отрешенность, в его состоянии это было вполне объяснимо. Тем временем Алкмен присел рядом с ними на траву. Его лицо снова помрачнело.  
\- Мост, по которому вы шли, уже давно никем не используется. Дальше по течению есть новый, я всегда хожу по нему. Вам повезло, что Цербер услышал всплеск воды.  
\- Цербер?  
Словно в ответ на вопрос Кирка из перелеска, разделявшего реку от луга, на котором они находились, к ним несся огромный волкодав. Капитан не успел и моргнуть, как зверь свалил его на траву, водрузив огромную лапу на грудь.  
\- Цербер!  
Волкодав преданно посмотрел на хозяина и с явной неохотой отпустил Кирка. Создавалось впечатление, что он защищает его от очевидной опасности. Алкмен неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Он охраняет меня при надобности и без.  
Кирк еще раз глянул на пса – тот лег возле своего хозяина и застыл в абсолютной неподвижности. Но капитан не сомневался: если какой-то намек на опасность возникнет, волкодав отреагирует на нее со скоростью, многократно превышающей человеческую.  
\- Но вам не стоит беспокоиться, он пастуший пес.  
\- ?  
\- Я пастух. Моя отара здесь неподалеку.  
Будто услышав знакомые слова, Цербер сорвался с места и уже через мгновение исчез где-то в рощице. Судя по всему его путь лежал к оставленному без присмотра стаду.  
Кирк, в свою очередь, удивился еще раз. «Пастух?» Он-то думал, что их спаситель как минимум один из жителей Олимпа…  
\- Ваше поселение неподалеку?  
\- Поселение… - Алкмен растерялся, - да, тут рядом. Вы хотите…  
\- Мы не настаиваем, но… если можно взглянуть…  
\- Да, да, конечно. - Их новый знакомый казался взволнованным. – Мы можем туда пойти в любое время.  
Кирк улыбнулся. Он заметил, что с тех пор, как он очнулся, он не перестает улыбаться. Было ли это вызвано радостью от осознания, что все обошлось или все же другими причинами, Кирк старался не думать. Алкмен абсолютно неожиданно вернул улыбку, что само по себе было странно: все это время он выглядел опечаленным чем-то…  
За непринужденной беседой с пастухом Джим заметил: Алкмен улыбается в ответ на его собственные улыбки, остальное же время он остается невеселым. И еще одно: он то и дело старается уйти от разговора о его доме.  
Вдруг Джим обернулся. Его собеседник вздрогнул от этого движения. Спок смотрел на него, Джима, прямо и спокойно. Капитану стало неловко. Он уже почти забыл о Споке, заговорившись с их новым знакомым…  
Странное состояние подвешенности затягивало, как трясина, и Джим почувствовал что-то непонятное. Он словно был между двух огней.  
\- Может…  
Алкмен грустно улыбнулся с какой-то бездонной обреченностью во взгляде.  
\- Конечно. Пойдемте.

Поселение оказалось действительно недалеко. Кирк незаметно осматривался, следуя между постройками из какой-то пористой породы, очень похожей на земной ракушечник. По всей видимости, народу здесь жило немного – человек тридцать, от силы – сорок. Сейчас на «улочках» никого не было. Алкмен пояснил:  
\- Все работают в это время. Там, чуть дальше, мы остановимся. Думаю, мы решим вопрос о том, где вы сможете жить.  
\- Спасибо. – Джим глянул на их проводника. По лицу Алкмена трудно было что-либо прочесть.  
Кирк старался не смотреть на Спока. Что-то подсказывало ему – не время и не место. В полной тишине они дошли почти до самого конца построек. Спок, словно специально, держался немного позади них. Выкроив момент, Алкмен тихо сказал Кирку.  
\- Вашему другу лучше заглянуть к знахарю. Большинство диких ягод здесь содержат яд, который накапливается в организме и дает о себе знать через некоторое время.  
\- Это серьезно?  
\- Если вовремя разобраться, все будет в порядке. Тут... неподалеку есть целитель. Он сможет помочь.  
\- Может, заглянуть к нему сразу?  
Алкмен хотел что-то ответить, но их внимание отвлекли. На пороге одного из невысоких песочно-оранжевых домов стоял человек. Кирк перехватил его пронзительный взгляд. Что-то знакомое было в состоянии, которое этот взгляд вызывал, что-то тревожное…  
Незнакомец не двинулся с места. Его темное одеяние не вписывалось в местную пестроту красок. Иссиня-черные до плеч волосы, темные колкие глаза, сурьмленные ресницы и брови… Чуть смугловатая кожа…  
\- Вам сегодня везет. – Алкмен поднялся на крыльцо, увитое наглухо вьюнком. – Это Гефеон, местный знахарь. Он … знает, что делать. Думаю…  
Но молодой молчаливый знахарь не дал ему договорить. Остановив взгляд на Споке, он долго и пристально смотрел в глаза вулканцу. То, что он там увидел, ему явно не понравилось. Сделав знак следовать за ним, он направился обратно в дом, служивший ему, видимо не только жилищем, но и кладовой всех лечебных припасов. Вулканец беспрекословно пошел следом. Когда двое в гробовой тишине исчезли за дверью, ведущей в знахарскую обитель, Алкмен нахмурился. Это не ускользнуло от Джима.  
\- Алкмен?  
\- Пойдем. Все будет… как должно быть.  
Кирк помедлил лишь мгновение и двинулся следом за пастухом.  
По дороге он обернулся. Ему показалось: взгляд глубоких и молчаливых глаз впился ему в затылок. Но, обернувшись, он увидел лишь плотно закрытые ставни.

Алкмен проводил его к себе. Он жил довольно далеко от того места, где нашел их в первый раз, жилище располагалось на окраине всего поселения. Дом пастуха оказался уютным и не жарким. Сделанный со вкусом, но никаких излишеств. Только то, что действительно могло понадобиться его хозяину. Но обставлено все было настолько уместно и точно (лучшего места для каждой вещи нельзя было представить), что Кирк был невольно впечатлен.  
\- Очень уютно.  
Алкмен нехотя ответил:  
\- Обстановка – дело не моих рук. Я не строил этот дом.  
Не его рук? Джим внимательно осмотрелся. Ничто не выдавало присутствия в доме еще кого-то.  
\- Ты живешь не один?  
Вздрогнув, но тут же взяв себя в руки, Алкмен резко повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Нет! – И увидев хорошо скрываемое удивление в глазах его гостя, пояснил. – Нет. Я ни с кем не делю жилье. Вы…  
\- Зови меня Джим и … давай на «ты».  
Алкмен неуверенно кивнул. Он глядел на своего гостя внимательно, будто что-то обдумывал. Потом тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, и отвернулся. Кирку показалось, будто что-то все-таки случилось. Но вот хозяин вновь повернулся к нему, изо всех сил пытаясь выжать из себя улыбку.  
\- У меня есть хорошее вино. И очень неплохой сыр.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, – Кирк пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
Алкмен просиял и куда-то скрылся на минуту, вернувшись уже со всем полагающимся.  
Пастух не обманул: и вино, и сыр действительно оказались превосходными, и капитан не переставал удивляться щедрости здешних краев. Великолепные овощи и фрукты, замечательное молоко, тончайшая шерсть… Кирк поднял голову. Алкмен смотрел на него. И ему был прекрасно знаком этот взгляд.  
\- Джим?…  
\- Ты…  
Джим не успел сообразить, как Алкмен смог оказаться рядом. Причем, настолько рядом. Глаза смотрели в глаза. Губы…  
Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил обоих отшатнуться. На пороге стоял Гефеон.  
И во взгляде его сквозил морозный холод.

Первым опомнился Алкмен. Он вежливо предложил целителю присесть, но Гефеон не спешил принять приглашение. И тогда Кирк заметил: черные глаза, кроме пронизывающего холода, излучали что-то еще. Что-то очень земное, привычное…  
Знахарь заговорил, обращаясь конкретно к Кирку.  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Ваш… компаньон теперь в порядке. Можете увидеться с ним.  
Естественно, напрямую это не было сказано, но каким-то образом капитан почувствовал, что именно сейчас ему как раз весьма необходимо последовать совету. Встав и коротко поблагодарив хозяина за гостеприимность, он ушел.  
Он успел отойти довольно далеко, когда из-за закрытой плотно двери послышались шум и возмущенная перепалка.

Спок был в доме знахаря. Мрачные и неестественно тихие покои полностью соответствовали своему хозяину. Выполненные в глухих темных тонах, они вызывали у находящегося здесь чувство смутной тревоги. Но одно не ускользнуло от взгляда Кирка: то, как расставлены предметы. Та же точность в выборе места, та же гармония, пусть и мрачная, но завершенность. Дело рук одного человека? Или разных?…  
Наконец, Джим обнаружил Спока, сидящего возле шкафа, полного каких-то загадочных рукописей. Вулканец увлеченно изучал содержание старенького потрепанного томика, и, на первый взгляд, не замечал его. На второй, в принципе, тоже.  
\- Спок?  
\- Капитан.  
\- Гефеон сказал, что ты в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Удовлетворительно, капитан. Должен признать, нетрадиционные методы местных знахарей вполне эффективны.  
\- Не смотря на их ненаучный характер?  
\- Я не стал бы утверждать этого.  
\- ?  
\- Думаю, тут используются любопытные разработки. Просто относительно данной местности сам термин «научный» будет несколько неприемлем.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- В ходе того, как Гефеон осматривал меня, я убедился в отсутствии необходимости применения здесь каких либо достижений науки. И их …бесполезности.  
«Интересно, чего стоила Споку эта фраза?» - подумал Кирк. Само по себе признание вулканцем того, что наука может быть не нужна где-либо и когда-либо, казалось немыслимым.  
\- Что-то конкретное?  
\- Дело в том, что во время осмотра я ощутил на себе… влияние. Ощущение было отдаленно схожим с чувством, возникающим при мелдинге. Различие заключалось в сфере применения воздействия.  
\- Эмоции?  
Спок отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Вам известно понятие «фиксировать нарастающим итогом», капитан?  
\- Естественно. – Этот счетный термин был знаком Кирку. Вот только он не понимал, как можно применить его в отношении данной ситуации.  
\- Манипуляция, произведенная Гефеоном, может быть определена как «фиксирование общего состояния нарастающим итогом на определенный момент времени».  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Выражаясь простым языком, он не может читать мысли или чувства, но он в состоянии провести более глубокую «диагностику», определив статус ощущений человека, учитывая множество факторов, включая его предыдущий опыт.  
\- Поражаюсь, как тебе удалось прийти к такому заключению.  
Спок несколько смущенно потупил взгляд.  
\- Я был вынужден, в свою очередь,…  
\- Ты читал его мысли.  
\- Это звучит грубо.  
\- Но суть верна.  
\- Ситуация требовала того.  
Кирк мысленно улыбнулся: забавно было видеть Спока оправдывающимся за «нелегальщину».  
\- Но это, я так понимаю, не все.  
\- Да. – Спок напряженно замолчал. - Но пока я не готов озвучить остальные наблюдения. Необходимо выяснить некоторые детали.  
Кирк кивнул, соглашаясь. Он прекрасно знал, что, если Спок не намерен говорить о своих догадках сейчас, то, во-первых, для этого есть основания и, во-вторых, любые попытки чего-нибудь от него добиться – абсолютно пустая трата времени.  
И все же кое-что прояснилось для него. То, для начала, как Алкмен мог найти их. Ведь (если предположить, что все живущие здесь обладают этим свойством) само наличие источника ощущений, вне зависимости от того, кому он принадлежит, в данном месте было нетипичным. В районе старого моста по определению никого не могло быть. Потому-то молодой пастух и оказался там так быстро. А ведь, как он сам сказал, он никогда не пользуется этим мостом – он ходит по построенному недавно новому… Но другие моменты оставались непонятными. Почему Алкмен так обрадовался, что они – не переселенцы? С виду он казался вполне гостеприимным и дружелюбным. Что же его так смутило?  
Ответы на эти вопросы пока ускользали от него. Кирк вздохнул. Нужно было решить еще один вопрос.  
\- Я так понимаю, нам хотят предложить жилье…  
\- Нам его уже предложили. – Спок оторвался от просмотра подставок для свитков. – Гефеон сказал, что мы можем жить здесь. Полагаю, это было скорее утверждение, чем предложение.  
\- А как же он сам?  
\- Вероятно, у него есть и другое жилище, либо он себе его уже нашел.  
\- Ясно. Отказы не принимаются.  
\- Пожалуй, так.  
«Интересно», - подумал Кирк. Что-то в этой непомерной заботе местного целителя его тревожило. Долг долгом, но предлагать свой дом, а самому искать пристанище… Или Гефеон лишь на первый взгляд был столь таинственным и мрачным…  
Он прошелся по комнате, рассматривая причудливый интерьер. Небольшие статуэтки: куклы, чучела… Непонятные знаки на отдельных листах бумаги в рамках, развешенные на стенах в определенных местах. Фигурки каких-то мифических животных… Судя по всему это была не просто часть обстановки, видно все эти вещи имели какую-то смысловую нагрузку и может быть даже применение.  
Когда хождения туда-сюда по дому окончательно надоели, Джим вышел на крыльцо. День, значительно более короткий, чем привычный земной, подходил к концу. По мощеной дороге сновали люди, возвратившиеся с работ: из сада или из кузни. Народ был разный, но одна общая черта все же присутствовала: смуглые лица, кудрявые (за редким исключением, как в случае Гефеона) волосы, коренастые широкоплечие… мужчины. Вот что удивляло.  
Найдя Алкмена, Кирк задал ему весьма интересовавший его вопрос.  
\- А где ваши… женщины, Алкмен?  
Пастух смотрел на него, и смесь недоумения и суеверного страха отражалась на его лице.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя.  
Расценив это «не понимаю» как «не хочу понять», Кирк осторожно отступил, пояснив.  
\- Просто я не видел за все это время ни одной женщины в поселении…  
Теперь уже на лице Алкмена светился откровенный ужас.  
\- Ты… я не… - но искорка надежды блеснула на лице. Алкмен немного пришел в себя. – А… Ты имеешь в виду Выбирающих? Еще не настало время.  
Пастух стыдливо зарделся, и Кирк понял, что явно задел табуизированную здесь тему. Но мысль, так и не высказанная Алкменом, была очевидной – тут не может быть женщин. О них не принято говорить. Это недопустимо. Их просто нет. «За исключением … Выбирающих. Да, вроде так он сказал».

Тем вечером он познакомился с другими поселенцами: с Леофиклом – местным виноградарем, Ксенионом – кузнецом, и двумя его подмастерьями, с другими пастушками, с плетущим из лозы корзины хмурым Геоксом (который оказался интересным собеседником) и многими другими. И из всех его новых знакомых лишь пара человек говорила с ним в открытую. Не то, чтобы ему не доверяли или не считали равным. Просто Кирк почувствовал, что здесь есть какой-то закон или обычай, и он не знает о нем. Разговорить об этом удалось именно Геокса. Неподвижный как статуя и задумчивый, он имел привычку говорить спокойно и ровно низким голосом, то и дело хмурясь и глядя под руки, ловко, но так же неспешно вплетающие в каркас новые прутья. Голос Геокса был похож на рокот моря: гулкий и успокаивающий. Сначала Кирк отнесся к молчаливому истукану с некоторым недоверием, но позже проникся искренней симпатией. Казалось, его ничем нельзя было смутить: ни странными вопросами, которыми Кирк засыпал корзинщика почти с головой, ни чрезмерным по всем местным меркам любопытством, ни разговорами на закрытые темы. Лицо Геокса оставалось одинаково хмурым и до разговоров, и во время них, и после. Вскоре Джим привык к такому выражению лица собеседника, и перестал относить это на свой счет. Дом Геокса был вдалеке от остальных, но, в отличие от дома Алкмена, размещенного в конце селения, дом корзинщика располагался на отшибе возле ручья. Тут их разговорам никто не мог помешать, что было важно. Несколько раз он замечал, как его новые знакомые умолкали, заметив проходящих мимо их дома земляков. Это и был первый вопрос, с которым Кирк обратился к Геоксу.  
\- Объясни, Геокс. Почему с нами стараются не заговаривать другие? Это табу?  
Хмурый человек взял новый прут из связки, примеряя его в дело.  
\- Нет. Никто не вправе проявлять к вам недружелюбие. И если такое имелось, то это – нарушение наших законов.  
Кирк присел рядом на крыльце.  
\- Все предельно вежливы. Дело не в этом. Но в присутствии друг друга каждый старается избегать нас.  
Геокс хмыкнул. Похоже, это было первое и единственное проявление каких-либо чувств за все время.  
\- Они не избегают вас. Они боятся.  
Джим заинтересованно подался вперед.  
\- Чтобы это объяснить, придется рассказать еще много чего. Без этого ты не поймешь.  
Капитан понимающе кивнул. Он готов был слушать долго, если это прольет хоть какой-то свет на интересовавшие его вопросы. Тем временем Геокс продолжил.  
\- Я знаю историю. Историю Прародины, я имею в виду. И поэтому я в курсе, что так было не всегда. Вопрос должно ли так вообще быть, - добавил он негромко. – Но здесь, на Лемнисе, все иначе. Мы живем… не так, как на Терре. Хотя, внешне сходство, кончено, есть. Да ты, наверно, уже заметил сам.  
Кирк кивнул снова. Геокс многозначительно замолчал. Следовало ли за этим продолжение, Джим утверждать не мог. Поэтому он спросил корзинщика сам.  
\- Поэтому вы живете… раздельно?  
\- Да. Это необходимость. В начале, как только первые переселенцы высадились здесь, мы жили вместе. Мужчины и женщины. Так было недолго.  
Джим слушал внимательно. Сам факт того, что с ним заговорили на эту тему, казался ему удивительным.  
\- Уже скоро люди стали замечать, что смертность в поселениях стала расти. Погибали в основном молодые мужчины. Что с ними случалось, определить было не сложно. Тела были исполосованы чем-то острым до неузнаваемости. Раны были похожи на следы от когтей. Позже выяснилось, что это не когти, а ногти. Женские ногти. Когда мы стали выращивать здесь овощи и фрукты, пасти наших животных, мы не знали точно, как состав этой земли может повлиять на нас. Пока мы питались из наших привезенных запасов, все шло хорошо. Но с первыми урожаями появились и первые жертвы. В этих землях поселилось безумство – женщины начали приносить в жертву своих мужей. Мы заимствовали наши традиции из греческих, поэтому кровавые алтари в честь Геры стали нормой. Эта земля привносила в нашу кровь нечто дикое, она требовала человеческих приношений. И ее служительницы верно выполняли все жуткие требования. Но за все время существования колонии таким образом не погибло ни одной женщины. Поэтому обладающие тайными знаниями, созвав сход, пришли к единственно возможному выводу: надо разделить поселение. Когда разделение произошло, смерти прекратились. Было принято сделать подобное расселение обязательным для всех. Вскоре оно стало законом.  
Кирк внимательно слушал. Действительно, местная природа показалась ему опасной с самого начала. И теперь он услышал подтверждение своих мыслей.  
\- А что значит «Выбирающие»?  
\- Для продолжения вида женщина, достигшая соответствующего возраста, вправе Выбирать.  
\- Выбирать партнера.  
\- Да. Тогда мужчина, которого она выберет должен пойти с ней. Но, чтобы она не убила его тут же, местные знахари накладывают мощные обереги на мужчину. В силе знахарей – убить или оживить. Но даже они могут связать Силы земли лишь на короткий срок. Если время заговора истекает до того, как мужчина уйдет от женщины, у него нет никаких шансов выжить. Когда у женщины рождается ребенок, то, если это девочка – она остается в женском лагере и до времени Выбирать не видит мужчин. Если это мальчик – до четырех лет он остается с матерью. Потом он должен оказаться здесь, потому что дальнейшее пребывание по ту сторону опасно для него.  
В обоих лагерях установились свои правила. Но общим правилом является запрет убийств. Поэтому здесь никто не устраивает драк и разборок. Каждая жизнь нам дается с огромным трудом.  
\- Со времени расселения здесь не было ни одного убийства?  
Лицо Геокса стало хмурым, более, чем обычно.  
\- Было. Лишь один раз. Ты уже понял, что отношения в этом лагере могут складываться лишь между мужчинами, а в том – лишь между женщинами. Однажды между двумя влюбленными стал третий. Между двумя соперниками, Геоклитом и Феоном, разгорелась немыслимая ненависть друг к другу. Тогда, желая покончить навсегда с возникнувшим противостоянием, Геоклит убил Феона. Старейшина, он же знахарь, предложил совету выбрать: позволить убийце «уйти» самому или быть изгнанным. В наших местах самоубийство и изгнание почти равноценны. Изгнанный не сможет долго прожить в этой недружелюбной среде. Но если убийца приговорен к самоубийству – тогда не приходится сомневаться, что он может каким-то образом остаться в живых. Отсюда пошло право Геоклита – его применяют к убийце. Среди женщин убийства немного более часты. Там право Геоклита применяют чаще. Наши женщины стали кровожадней. Они убивают легче, чем Геоклит. Из десяти рожденных – шесть девочек. Ты можешь сам понять – их больше, чем нас. А если мальчик задержится в их лагере – еще одна смерть. Природа поставила нас в неравные условия.  
Понемногу Кирк начал понимать происходящее. Но кое-что по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Поблагодарив Геокса, он отправился домой.

Когда он вернулся, Спок по-прежнему изучал книжные запасы Гефеона. Заметив Джима, вулканец отложил книгу. По его взгляду Кирк понял, что ему тоже удалось кое-что узнать.  
\- Видимо, не я один обогащался знаниями.  
\- Да. Я изучил местные своды законов.  
Многозначительное молчание. Очевидно, оба понимали, о чем сейчас пойдет речь. Но Кирк решил не мешать Споку высказываться первым.  
\- По правилам их передачи очевидно, что Гефеон – старейшина поселения.  
\- Тебя смущает его возраст?  
\- Нет. Возраст не говорит о способности здраво мыслить. Тем более, в данном обществе старейшиной может стать только знахарь.  
\- … А он здесь лишь один.  
\- Да. Поэтому выбор на этот пост Гефеона очевиден.  
\- И безальтернативен. Что еще тебе удалось узнать?  
\- То же, что, если мои предположения верны, удалось узнать и тебе. В данной местности существуют отношения, носящие характер несколько…  
\- Однополых.  
Спок замолчал. Судя по всему, он хотел выразить то же самое в более деликатной форме.  
\- Более того, они регулируются довольно жесткими законами. И несоблюдение их сулит изгнание нарушителю.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду право Геоклита?  
\- Не только. Данное право применяется в случае совершения убийства и его особенностью является существование альтернативы наказания. Есть же преступления, карающиеся только изгнанием.  
\- Об этом я не знал.  
\- Такое наказание предусматривается в случаях, не повлекших смерть, но приравненных к ней. Это так называемый «случай Геоклита».  
\- Случай?  
\- Если третий вмешивается в отношения пары, но ни к чьей смерти это не приводит, нарушитель должен быть изгнан из поселения. Без права возвращения и помощи со стороны. Это правило действует на всех переселенцев.  
И тут Кирк вспомнил. Взгляд Алкмена, его поведение, реакция Гефеона на все это… И его осенило. Алкмен и Гефеон были любовниками! Но… тогда непонятны мотивы Алкмена. Если он был влюблен в Кирка, то зачем хотел…  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, последние слова.  
\- … нарушитель изгоняется из поселения без права возвращения и помощи со стороны.  
\- Нет, не это.  
\- Правило действует на всех переселенцев.  
«Вот!» Все начало становиться на свои места. Вот почему Алкмен обрадовался, что они – не переселенцы. На них не действовали местные законы. А соответственно… ничто не мешало их новому знакомому опекать Кирка и держать его возле себя. Вот только вести их в селение он не хотел. Гефеон, как старейшина и знахарь, не мог не вмешаться в происходящее и позволить кому-то считать, что за его спиной нарушаются законы, хранителем и гарантом которых он является. Плюс ко всему прочему, Гефеон, судя по всему, действительно питал довольно недвусмысленные чувства к молодому пастуху. «И поэтому решил действовать радикально». Он оставил им со Споком свой дом, чтобы прекратить контакты Алкмена с чужаками.  
\- Ход твоих мыслей верный.  
Кирк вздрогнул. Спок внимательно смотрел на него все это время.  
Но капитану было достаточно открытий на сегодня. И все дальнейшие рассуждения были перенесены на завтра.  
\- Пора ложиться спать.  
В спальне стояла большая кровать, явно рассчитанная на двоих. Но речи о том, чтобы оказаться в ней вместе, даже не шло. И Кирк, и Спок старались не возвращаться к событиям, произошедшим на Шанари. Поэтому Джим устроился на кровати в спальне, Спок же занял диван в соседней комнате.

Поэтому их удивление было вдвойне сильней, когда они проснулись в одной кровати.

\- Думаешь, это работа Гефеона?  
\- Возможно. Но не обязательно.  
\- Объясни.  
\- Когда Гефеон подошел ко мне в первый раз, он уже знал о случившемся. И для него не было секретом, что мы…  
\- Ясно, дальше.  
\- Но ему известно также и то, что тот случай был непредвиденным и непреднамеренным. И это не воодушевило его.  
\- То есть…  
\- То есть, по-видимому, он считал, что наши отношения более глубоки.  
\- И думаю, не только он.  
Спок вопросительно поднял бровь. Но Кирк никак не прокомментировал свои последние слова.  
Теперь стало ясно, почему Алкмен был таким грустным все время. Хоть на самого Кирка правила не распространялись, но он – поселенец, и если бы он встал между Споком и Джимом, его бы тут же изгнали. Без права возвращения. И сторонней помощи. Но почему тогда Гефеон так старается? Если он знает, что Кирка и Спока ничего не связывает… Неужели он не боится, что ему придется применять данные правила против своего любовника, если Алкмен вдруг переступит грань? Он бы сам, может, и пережил бы измену, но закон есть закон… Выгодно ли ему, чтобы они со Споком были вместе? Ведь тогда все, что не применимо к ним сейчас, станет оружием против его же любовника.  
Джим вздохнул, осознавая, что это далеко еще не все загадки.

Утром он решил зайти к Алкмену в гости.

Подойдя к дому, он почти передумал, вспомнив, что пастух уже, должно быть, ушел со своей отарой на луг. Но к его удивлению, Алкмен оказался на месте. Как всегда смущенно улыбнувшись, он пригласил Джима войти.  
В доме не было никого. По крайней мере, того, кто по предположению Кирка тут должен был находиться. Никакого намека на чье-то еще пребывание здесь не было. Он, в принципе, и сам не совсем понимал, зачем пришел сюда. Алкмен, как радушный хозяин, предложил ему вина, и они уселись за стол.  
Разговор не клеился долго. Кирк не знал, что сказать, а Алкмен – не знал, как. Они пили вино в полной тишине, и осознание всей нелепости момента Кирка даже забавляло. То, что хмелеет, Кирк понял не сразу. Сначала вино показалось ему абсолютно не крепким, наоборот – слабым и чуть сладковатым, но состояние бездумности, которое оно принесло, затуманило ему голову. И все происходящее стало вдруг до смешного глупым. Между ними со Споком ничего нет. Алкмен же к нему явно неравнодушен. Кирк мысленно улыбнулся, глядя на смущенное лицо пастуха. Гефеона тут нет и, скорее всего, не было. Так в чем же…  
Здравый смысл немного припоздал, и руки Алкмена уже обвили его шею. «Что меня держало раньше?» - спросил он себя. Но гулкая пустота вместо мыслей заполняла сознание. «Ничего…ничего…ничего…»  
Попутно раздевая, Алкмен дотянул Кирка до кровати.  
Тот не сопротивлялся: не мог и не хотел.

Пробуждение сопровождалось мучительной головной болью. Гул в ушах и размытая картинка перед глазами дополняли общую картину. Рядом с ним на кровати спал Алкмен. Смутно вспоминая события недавнего утра (ведь это было именно утро!), Кирк невольно вздрогнул. Судя по тому, что за окном начинало темнеть, проспали они, как минимум, пол дня. «Законы…» - простонал Кирк чуть слышно, закрыв глаза. От этого звука Алкмен проснулся.  
\- Джим…  
\- М?  
\- Прости меня…  
Молчание.  
\- Ты не боишься, что Гефеон узнает?  
\- Гефеон?  
\- Ну, он же твой…  
Возмущенно:  
\- Это он тебе сказал?!  
\- Нет. Просто я подумал…  
\- Мы были с ним вместе. Но потом расстались. Окончательно.  
\- А-а.  
\- И между нами ничего нет уже давно.  
\- Да я просто так …Алкмен?  
\- Да.  
\- За что ты просил прощения?  
-... Ты и… твой человек. Я…  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Правда? Вы…  
\- Все нормально.  
Тишина.  
\- Он все еще тебя любит.  
\- Гефеон?  
\- Да.  
\- Знаю. Он считает, что все можно вернуть.  
\- Почему вы расстались?  
\- Он слишком властный. Я не могу так.  
Да уж. Кирк представлял себе, каково это, наверное, - быть с человеком, считающим своим правом и долгом контролировать каждый твой шаг. И тут Кирку вспомнился абсолютно случайно недавний случай…  
\- Алкмен, а… у вас – только один знахарь в поселении?  
Пастух побледнел. И про себя Джим отметил, что так он еще не бледнел ни разу.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто любопытно.  
Алкмен долго раздумывал, стоит ли говорить. Наконец, он решился.  
\- Здесь… я не могу сказать где именно… живет один… ведьмак. Он раньше был знахарем, как сейчас Гефеон…  
\- За что его лишили этого права?  
\- Он пытался совершить убийство.  
\- Убийство?  
Алкмен кивнул.  
\- Он хотел убить…  
\- Гефеона.  
Кирк догадывался, что дела обстояли именно таким образом. Борьба за власть, попытка устранить конкурента… Но все оказалось не настолько очевидно.  
-Да. До Гефеона я…  
Кирк прикрыл глаза. Теперь он понял. До Гефеона Алкмен жил с этим самым ведьмаком.  
\- И Гефеон пытался встрять в ваши отношения.  
\- Нет. Мы расстались с Кронидом до того. Но он посчитал, что причиной этому был именно Гефеон.  
\- Его не изгнали?  
\- Никто не был убит. И других правил он не нарушал. Но за саму попытку убийства его лишили права быть знахарем.  
Джим помрачнел.  
\- А он… не делал попыток…  
\- Отомстить мне? Да, он дважды пытался меня отравить. Но Гефеон сумел меня вытянуть из всего этого.  
\- Он много для тебя делал.  
Алкмен кивнул, опустив глаза.  
\- От него я научился кое-чему. Конечно, возвращать к жизни я не умею, для этого нужен дар. Но найти какого-нибудь человека, когда это необходимо, или разбираться в травах, знать, когда какую собирать. Я … не могу объяснить, почему ушел от него. На меня просто давила его опека. Власть … он редко злоупотреблял ею. Недавно Кронид приходил сюда. Просил поговорить, убеждал вернуться к нему…  
\- Но ты отказал.  
\- Я не знаю, чем это теперь для меня обернется… когда Гефеон…  
\- Думаю, зато я знаю.  
Алкмен удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Он виделся с тобой?  
\- Не совсем. Но он пытается сделать все, чтобы свести нас со Споком. И тогда…  
\- …меня обвинят в попытке разлучить вас и изгонят.  
На секунду Кирк задумался.  
\- А какой статус он имеет теперь? В смысле, он имеет какие-нибудь права, или его лишили всего?  
\- После двух попыток отравить меня у него здесь лишь права «мнимо ушедшего».  
\- Мнимо?  
\- Он имеет право передвигаться по лагерю, говорить с его жителями, но ему не обязаны отвечать, помогать или предоставлять кров при необходимости. И… если он совершит покушение еще раз, то по нашим законам его изгонят.

Мысли зашевелились в голове. Мозаика из фактов постепенно складывалась в цельную картину.  
\- Скажи, имелись прежде случаи, когда изгоняли знахаря? И каков был результат такого решения?  
\- Однажды такой случай был. Но… этого знахаря потом видели в лесах. Вроде бы он сумел выжить при помощи своих знаний. Любому другому это бы не удалось.  
\- Так… Кажется, я понимаю…  
Алкмен выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- Твой бывший друг, совершив еще одно покушение, будет изгнан, но до этого он успеет подставить тебя, и тебя изгонят тоже. А так как его навыки позволяют выжить в этой среде…  
\- … я или приду к нему, или погибну… Это очень похоже на Кронида.  
Пастух задумался.  
\- Но ведь вы со Споком… Или?…  
\- Нет. Можешь не беспокоиться. Тут он просчитался, надо сказать.  
Стук в дверь прервал их разговор.  
Никто не успел опомниться, как на пороге появился вездесущий Гефеон.

Немая сцена грозила затянуться. Гефеон переводил тяжелый взгляд с Алкмена на Кирка, будто из последних стараясь держать себя в руках. Кирк, в свою очередь, незаметно поглядывал на Алкмена, пытаясь угадать его дальнейшую реакцию. Реакция, надо сказать, была необычной.  
\- Гефеон! – молодой пастушок смотрел на старейшину испугано.  
\- Надо поговорить.  
\- Я… д-да, да… Конечно…  
Неожиданно для всех, в дверь без стука влетел парнишка лет пятнадцати. Он явно хотел что-то сообщить кому-то из присутствующих, но замер, наблюдая представшую ему картину.  
\- Это… Гефеон! Там… Кронид, он пытался убить этого… ну, новенького!  
Кирк буквально вскочил с кровати, попутно натягивая на себя одежду. Перепуганный Алкмен поспешно последовал его примеру.  
Через несколько мгновений все четверо спешили к дому старейшины.

Когда они прибыли на место, возле дома уже гудела шумная толпа. Но естественно, все ждали появления знахаря. Гефеон влетел в дом. Следом за ним спешили Кирк с Алкменом. Уже с порога знахарь почувствовал знакомый запах. Да, здесь применяли Волчий зуб – растение, довольно редко используемое в знахарских практиках и в основном применимое для темных целей. Объект заклинания лежал на полу.  
\- Спок! – Кирк попытался приблизиться к вулканцу, но Алкмен перехватил его, удерживая на безопасном расстоянии.  
\- Мы не знаем, какой была цель заговора. Поэтому никто не должен приближаться к нему кроме целителя.  
Гефеон подошел ближе и присел рядом с неподвижным телом. По цвету лица жертвы он понял: заговор был прост и эффективен – на смерть. Целитель осторожно положил руку на грудь вулканца. Сердце не прослушивалось.  
\- Ниже и правее. – Подсказал Кирк, понимая суть манипуляции Гефеона.  
Тот сместил руку как было сказано. Стук, слабый и неровный, был едва ощутим. Но он был.  
\- Он жив. Заговор почему-то не подействовал.  
Кирк с облегчением вздохнул.  
\- Возможно потому, что он – не землянин. Эти травы рассчитаны на земной организм. Ему очень повезло.  
Алкмен, заметно нервничавший все это время, слегка успокоился.  
\- Осталось найти Кронида.  
Словно в ответ на его слова снаружи донесся возмущенный голос.

Толпа на улице продолжала гудеть, а из ее гущи доносился пылкий монолог человека в черной хламиде.  
\- Вы слышали это! Слышали! Теперь не пытайтесь отрицать – чужаки должны покинуть лагерь! Немедленно!!!  
\- Ты пытался убить человека, Кронид. И по нашим законам ты будешь изгнан.  
\- Он – не человек! Посмотрите на него. Его внешность, кровь в его жилах! Я не убивал людей. Никогда!  
\- В его словах - доля истины. Этот чужак – не землянин…  
\- Но мы дали ему кров. И мы отвечаем за его жизнь, не важно, человек он или нет!  
\- О чем вообще речь? Вы слышали о поступке Гефеона? Это не достойно старейшины!  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Гефеон вломился к этой парочке!  
\- Отношения выяснять!  
\- К которой?  
\- К чужакам?  
\- Да нет! К Алкмену с одним из этих…  
\- …Не может быть! Позор на его голову!!  
\- Но Алкмен был с чужаком!...  
\- А кто собирается изгонять чужака?  
\- Да. Гефеон ведь не чужак…  
\- Именно. И он сунул нос, куда не следовало!  
\- Гнать его! Нам не нужен такой старейшина!!  
\- Законник, нарушающий законы! Немыслимо! Позор!!  
\- И Кронида – гнать!  
\- Гнать! Гнать!!  
\- И Алкмена - изменника!  
\- Всех гнать!!  
\- И чужаков гнать! Из-за них - все неприятности!

Кирк с Алкменом появились перед толпой собравшихся в самый «подходящий» момент.

\- Вот они! – Кричал из середины толчея человек в черном. Сын Крона сценическим жестом гневно указал на удивленную «парочку», и не подозревавшую, какой оборот в их отсутствие приняло дело.  
Разгоряченная толпа жаждала представления. И Кронид явно не собирался их разочаровывать.  
\- Вот они! Посмотрите на их лица! Подлые подстрекатели! Возмутители общественного порядка!  
\- Кронид! – Алкмен со злостью во взгляде смотрел на человека. – Как ты смеешь говорить такое?  
Но толпа, уже ослепленная и оглушенная услышанным, не хотела знать ничего больше.  
\- Алкмен! Ты помнишь, под кем ты вчера лежал, пастушок?  
Дружный гогот прокатился среди собравшихся.  
\- Твой новый друг – который он по счету? Или ты уже не считаешь?  
\- Алкмен! Можно - я следующий в очереди?  
Алкмен молчал, и молчание его было красноречивее слов. Взгляд пастуха сквозил злобой пополам с обидой.  
Не дожидаясь продолжения устроенного бывшим знахарем представления, Кирк крикнул, перекрывая шум.  
\- Ты – преступник и клеветник, Кронид!  
\- Тебе не давали слова, чужак! Пока о тебе речь не шла! – послышалось из толпы.  
\- Вы предложили нам кров, и ваше презрение – против ваших же законов! Согласно ним, любой, пришедший в лагерь, будет принят радушно.  
\- Алкмен предложил тебе кров!  
\- И принял со _всем_ радушием!  
Новая волна хохота всколыхнула ряды зевак.  
\- Гефеон под стать вам обоим!  
\- Да! Его нужно изгнать из лагеря! Ему не место среди нас!  
Кирк окинул взглядом собравшихся. Здесь были и те, кого он знал, и незнакомые ему люди.  
\- Вы собираетесь изгнать целителя? Знахаря? И кто же поможет вам выжить? Каждому из вас, когда придет новая Выбирающая?  
Тихий ропот пробежался по толпе и затих.  
\- К кому вы прибежите за заговорами и оберегами? Куда придете, если изгоните целителя? Ответьте мне!  
Люди зашумели, нервно переговариваясь о чем-то друг с другом, шепча что-то на ухо рядом стоящим. Мысль всколыхнула ряды. Мысль заставила понервничать. Но вот самоуверенный голос из толпы заносчиво изрек:  
\- Мы придем к другому знахарю. К Крониду!  
\- Да, …к Крониду!  
\- К Крониду, лучшему из знахарей!!  
Кирк побледнел, осознав, что он сам подтолкнул их к этой мысли. Отступать было некуда. Все пути вели в тупик.  
\- И вы поверите тому, кто четырежды пытался убить? Кто обманом хотел привязать к себе другого человека?  
\- Алкмен – виновник всего. Он вынудил его!  
\- Кронида подставили!  
\- Он провоцировал Кронида все три раза! И сейчас спровоцировал!!  
\- Да, он и Гефеона подстрекал к тому же. Но Гефеон не поддался!  
\- Гефеона сюда не мешай! Он – нарушитель! Его надо судить по «случаю Геоклита»!!  
Шум нарастал. Кое-где были слышны рьяные споры о том, кого все же из двух знахарей изгнать. Ситуация вот-вот обещала выйти из-под контроля.  
В это время на крыльце появился Гефеон. Он закончил приводить Спока в сознание и вышел наружу узнать о причинах царившей в лагере неразберихи. Лицо целителя посуровело, когда он услышал ходившие по толпе пересуды.  
Кирк тихо поражался: куда делся подозрительный и молчаливый шаман-чернокнижник, вышедший им навстречу в тот, первый раз? От прежнего Гефеона не осталось и следа. Теперь на бушевавшую толпу смотрел не Гефеон-знахарь. На безликую в своей многоликости массу смотрел теперь Гефеон-старейшина. Черты лица – грозно заострились и застыли, как мрамор. Глаза смотрели холодно и властно на маленький несуразный зародыш бунта, простилавшийся перед ними во всем своем безобразии и убожестве.  
Старейшина смотрел на них.  
И не видел.  
Но они видели.

И неразборчивый сумбурный шум разом затих.  
Дальше говорил Он.

\- Слушайте меня, Лемнисийцы, ибо не можете не слушать говорящего от имени Закона. Слушайте и трепещите в ужасе, ибо не вода, дарящая жизнь вам, ни песок, пьющий кровь вашу, ни огонь, сжигающий разум ваш без остатка, ни ветер, разносящий прах ваш – не помощники вам.  
Слушайте, Лемнисийцы, и услышьте.

Он говорил им. И они внимали словам, жадно ловя каждый звук, тихо и беспрекословно. А Джим стоял, глядя на Правителя, не в силах и слова сказать, и чувствовал себя немым по сравнению с ним. Немым и слепым.  
Где она, та грань, за которой немота становится Молчанием, взгляд – Взором, решение – Волей…  
Он не знал. И они не знали тоже.

А человек, знавший об этом и многом другом, сейчас делал невозможное.

-… Таков есть Закон и таково его Слово. Решайте, Лемнисийцы, но решая – думайте: «Нам ли его менять?» Колебать ли нам прочные твердыни? Сокрушать ли не нами воздвигнутые горы? Спешить ли нам? Медлить ли? …

Толпа замерла… И не было больше толпы. Были Лификлы, Авкмеи, Аристархи, были пастухи, швецы, виноградари,… а толпы – не было.  
Не было больше гула. Был – хор голосов.

\- Мы решили, Гефеон.  
\- Мы приняли решение.  
\- Мы выбираем тебя.

Тогда Кирк впервые осознал, почему старейшинами избирают чернокнижников. Так было нужно. Закону.

Четверо сидели у камина в небольшой, освещенной одними лишь бликами огня комнате. За окном стояла ночь, холодало. Близился сезон дождей и северных резких ветров. В камине еле слышно потрескивали горящие поленья.  
\- Вы многому нас научили. Спасибо вам.  
Человек с черными, как сама ночь, глазами, смотрел на дрожащие язычки пламени. Ему было неспокойно. И грустно.  
\- Вы научили нас не меньшему.  
Взгляд карих живых глаз так же заворожено следил за игрой все сильней разгорающихся искорок огня.  
\- Вы показали нам, что может сотворить Закон, не знающий, что такое чувства. Твердыни колеблются у нас под ногами. Не знаю, сможем ли мы устоять на них… И должны ли?… Правы ли мы были, изгоняя за любовь?… Прав ли Закон, карающий за чувства? Нам нужно многое обдумать…  
Тишина.  
\- …Но последствия чувства могут обернуться преступлением…  
\- Мы будем думать. И видеть. Возможно… на этой земле установятся иные Законы…  
Четверо умолкли. Тишина укутала их собой.

А снаружи, над всеми, висело безграничное черное небо, искрящееся россыпью звезд. Звезды зажигались, падали, гасли… и вновь зажигались. И для них не было других законов, кроме Законов космической Бесконечности…


End file.
